Tales of Vesperia Guild: Holy Marianela
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: Happens after the end of the game, how can a bunch of people in a guild help out a empire? Any one can make a character.
1. Profiles

Tales of Vesperia: Holy Marianela

By: Krimson Rain

**Name: Zeke Lamber**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 22 years old**

**Birthplace: Zaphis**

**Race: Human**

**Birthday: June 4**

**Occupation/s: Mercenary **

**Appearance (Body, Clothing, accessories): Has muscles but is built for agility. Wears a maroon colored yukata top (similar to Ravens) that has no sleeves, along with a gold flower design on the back of the shirt, and reaches his ankles (similar to a jacket). Wears a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with black pants. A gold sash keeps yukata together (somewhat). Boots are red and look like Lloyd's. Has long black hair that fades to midnight blue tied in a pony tail (starts in the middle of his back, gold string) with azure blue eyes. Wears something similar to a blastia on a necklace.**

**Personality: Is a really nice guy and can't say no to children. Can be sarcastic and usually lightens the mood in most cases. Hates people who are greedy and would never regret killing people who kill because they want others money. Sometimes his mouth gets him into a lot of trouble.**

**Weapons:Two butterfly swords that have blue stones on the hilt, glow when doing artes**

**Abilities, skills and powers (if they have any):Dragon Slayer, Mega Tempest, Demon Fang, Azure Edge, Lightning Blade, Indignation, Tornado Thrust, Half Moon Dance (looks like dancing, very painful), Full Moon Dance (same as before), Glory of the Wind (Special Artes but very dangerous, last resort) Destroys everything in a 20 mile radius, very damaging to the enemy and caster. Can read the wind, like when storms come and stuff.**

**Strengths: Close style fighting, if disarmed can use his hands to fight**

**Weaknesses: Long distance fighting, sucks at it.**

**Likes: Cats, dogs, wolves, birds. He attracts animals and sometimes monsters all the time.**

**Dislikes: Sodia, selfish people in general. **

**Dream/Current goal: As long as he's free to do what he wants, he wants to be like the wind.**

**Bio: Is a orphan and knew Yuri and Flynn before they joined the knights, then he left Zaphis with his 'sister' to do something for the world. Was raised by Hank and Yume, his sister and had a tendency to get into trouble, which hasn't changed. His parents died in the Great War and was left in the streets. **

**Any sickness, phobia: He doesn't do good on ships, and hates the cold.**

**Extra info: has this wolf thing that follows him around named Roku, but seems more like a cat. Is the size of Akamaru from Naruto SHippuden. He likes men, but isn't all... open about it. Thinks Zagi is a fruit loop.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Name: Ashura "Ash" Cross**

****

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Birthplace: Halure

Race: Human

Birthday: April 15

Occupation/s: Musician/Singer/Dancer

Appearance: Long red-brown hair in a pony-tail with silver eyes, light tan skin, about 5 feet and 4 inches tall. slightly feminine.

Clothes: Red dancer vest and coat with cranes and wisteria patterns on it that reaches his heels. White hakama pants, and slippers. White dancer's scarf, and a red headband with two small bells at the ends, reach his mid back.

Personality: Affectionate, wears his heart on his sleeve, vindictive to his enemies

Weapons: Twin blades (One is a katana, the other is a chinese broadsword)

Abilities, skills and powers (if they have any): He can play the harp real well.

Strengths: Nimble, quick on his feet, strong against wind based artes.

Weaknesses: Earth/Ice based artes

Likes: Giving performances, singing, kids, animals(dogs and cats especially), and flowers.

Dislikes: Cruel people with the "holier than thou" air about them(*cough*nobles*cough*), The Hunting Blades(thinks that their one-track minds are going to be the death of them).

Dream/Current goal: Bring happiness to people with his performances and music.

Bio: Joined a traveling troupe when he was a ten, after his parents died. Ashura learned how to perform from the others in the troupe and stayed. They traveled between the continents back and forth, even learned how to use two swords from the sword dancers in the troupe and a few war veterans. He has the sort of voice that draws people in and calms them for a brief moment.

Any sickness, phobia: He has tuberculosis, so he gets fevers more easily and coughs up blood sometimes. The troupe doesn't have the money required to ge him treatment, and it steadily gets worse.

**Extra info: Ashura has no preference when it comes to loving someone, but he's never had the time to develop that sort of relationship.**

**

* * *

**

**Name:Kalia (do krytians even have last names?)**

****

Gender:female

Age:17

Birthplace:Flanor

Race:Krytian

Birthday:August 17

Occupation/s:inventor/mechanic

Appearance:hair in pigtails ,typical Krytian girl except for her more conservative attire

Clothes:strapless blue corset top, long candy cane striped gloves that go all the way up to her biceps, simple red skirt, krytian boots(like Judy's except white instead of blue) and technition's goggles(like Rita's) on her forehead.

Personality:dispite her duties as a mechanic and love for tinkering, she'll never pass up the oppertunity to pick up a cute boyfriend. laid back and trusting.

Weapons:dual pistols that she built herself

Abilities, skills and powers (if they have any): she'll switch to unarmed combat if pistols prove unaffective, she's a skilled fighter, but a much better marksmen.

Strengths:a genious inventor, and knows the vital spots and pressure points of the human body

Weaknesses:she's a hopeless flirt

Likes:boys, machines, building things that blow up, all things cute and cuddly

Dislikes:she believes Rita Mordio is a neurotic headcase. "blastia have hearts too"? ridiculous!

Dream/Current goal:unlock the secrets of the garios civilization, to create new inventions using long forgotten methods.

Bio:Originally from Flanor, she moved to Aspio when she turned 15. that's where she met Rita the genious mage, and the two became rivals.

Any sickness, phobia: she lost her parents to the redeye assassins while she lived in Flanor. this event traumatized her. now she fears any who wear the Redeye's emblem. more spacifically, Zagi.


	2. Chapter 1

Tales of Vesperia Guild: Holy Marianela

By: Krimson Rain

Chapter One: Meeting New People

"Why did we have to go by boat?" asked a man with long dark two toned black hair and bright azure wearing red clothes as he slowly walked down the streets in Capua Nor with a woman that had her long auburn hair in a messy braid, who sighed. "Zeke..." she stared and the man groaned. "I hate boats they move to much..." he whined and the woman ran a hand through her bangs. The huge do next to them snorted and twitched its ears. "I know Roku." the woman announced and Zeke looked at her. "What do you mean by that Yume?" he asked and the woman eyed him.

"Every time we get on a ship you complain." she pointed out and Zeke turned around to look at her.

"The only ship we get on is Donar's!" he protested and Yume glared at him.

"Your lucky he lets you on his ship!" she snapped and Zeke closed his mouth. It wasn't his fault the last time he was on the ship that one of the sails caught on fire. Well maybe it was but he'd never admit that to anyone. Roku looked between the two then hung his head and snorted.

"I don't like ships..." Zeke muttered and Yume sighed while rubbing her temple.

"Then next time we'll go by air."

"NO!"

Yume smirked as Zeke turned around and stormed into the crowd with Roku following him closely, probably because the dog was smart and knew Zeke would get into trouble somehow.

---

Zeke strolled down the street and looked down at Roku, who was right beside him glaring at some of the people who were gawking at the huge four legged animal. Well Zeke had to admit that Roku was pretty big for a dog, but oh well. Roku looked up at Zeke and barked at him making the black haired man stop walking.

"What?" he asked and Roku looked like he was raising an eyebrow. The dog walked in front of Zeke and trotted over to one of the allies and sat under a poster. Zeke blinked then walked over to the dog and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"A circus?"

Roku nodded his head and Zeke scratched his scalp. "You want to see a circus?" he asked Roku and the dog nodded again. Zeke looked down at him then ran a hand through his bangs pulling them out of his face.

"Fine, since you'd probably find a way to go anyways."

---

"How could you loose the fool?" asked a much older man to Yume, who shrugged her shoulders and picked up some more apples inspecting them carefully. The older man had wild blond, orange and red hair with one green eye glaring at her. "I'm not his baby sitter anymore Donar." she pointed out and Donar growled.

"Dammit..." he growled and Yume look over to him.

"If your so worried go look for him."

"Hell no, besides Roku is with him right?"

"For now."

* * *

Okay people this is the first chapter, and my three characters. I mentioned one in this chapter but not really.

REVIEW!


End file.
